


The Mechanic and the Bartender

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted, Awkward Dean, Bartender Castiel, Bottom Dean, Brothels, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Cowboy Castiel, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, I accidentally wrote plot, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean, Oral Sex, P.H.D. student Castiel, Public Hand Jobs, Teacher/Student Roleplay, There be click flick moments, Top Castiel, Vibrators, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving a brush with death, Dean decides to celebrate by going to a word famous brothel in Vegas. Only when he gets there, it's the blue eyed bartender that captures his fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's Visit to Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> You know Misha's story about when he was in college and some guy offered him twenty bucks if he could blow him? Yeah. This was inspired by that. (He should have offered Misha more!!! xD)

Dean Winchester had just cheated death, and he thought that deserved a celebration. He looked over his bucket list, trying to decide which one he wanted to check off. No, not that one…. not that one…. not….. Yes! That one! he thought excitedly, circling it. 

Two weeks later, Dean, his brother Sam and his best friend Charlie were in his Impala pulling into Las Vegas. The first night, Charlie insisted on attending a jousting dinner show at The Excalibur. Dean hated to admit, but it was actually a lot more fun then he was expecting. And Charlie had beamed the entire time, saying it reminded her of her Moondoor days.

The second day, Dean was dragged to the Bellagio to see a Circus Soleil performance. It was also way better then he was expecting. (Although the scantily clad performers might have had something to do with his enjoyment. It made him even more excited and anxious for his bucket list item.) Returning from their buffet dinner, Sam and Charlie flopped onto their beds, sickeningly stuffed when Dean announced he was going out.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Charlie asked, “Where are we going?”

Dean tried to play it cool, as not to raise suspicion, “I just want to go out on my own, explore the city you know?”

“Good, ‘cause I’m too stuffed to moved,” Charlie whined. Dean smiled, heading for the door.

“What’s the hurry?” Sam questioned amused. Dean felt himself flush, he hadn’t exactly been truthful about the real reason he wanted to visit Vegas. He was planning on being out all night, might as well tell them where he was going so they didn’t worry.

“I’m going to a brothel,” Dean muttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You’re what?” Charlie shrieked, suddenly popping up from the bed.

Dean blushed even harder. So much for not being able to move, Dean thought. “The Moonlight Ranch. It’s world famous you know, top of the line. Thought I’d check it out.”

“Dean you dog,” Charlie smiled, “you better report back and tell me if you see any ladies I’d like.’' 

’'You’d go?” Sam asked surprised.

“No harm in looking,” Charlie said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yes ma'am,” Dean smiled, revealed he wasn’t being judged.

“Have fun,” Sam smiled, waving his brother off, “stay safe! Use protection!”

“”Thanks dad,” Dean deadpanned, walking out the door.

“Do you think he’s actually going to go through with it?” Charlie asked Sam.

“Picking out a girl and paying for her services? Oh yeah. But will those service be for sex?” Sam sighed, “I don’t know.”

The brothel was a good twenty minutes out of town, in the middle of the desert. Dean saw the famous neon blue sign before he saw the building. It read 'The Moonlight Ranch’ and there was their trademark blue owl against a glowing white full moon. Dean felt positively giddy. As he pulled up, it was surprisingly empty. There were only six other cars, and it wasn’t even that late. Weird for a place with such a high reputation.

Dean parked and patted Baby goodbye, trying to calm himself as we walked up the ramp. He was a grown man with plenty of experience with the opposite sex (and a few with the same); he didn’t want to come off like some blushing virgin, even if that’s exactly how he felt. How embarrassing. Get a hold of yourself Dean, he scolded himself, just outside the entrance. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he opened the door, entering the brothel.

It was not as he expected. There were no half naked women, no obscene sexual acts going on, only a conservatively dressed brunette women standing behind a podium, and a man sitting on chair, reading a Steven King novel.

“Good evening, sir. Is this your first visit here?” the woman asked, genuinely smiling.

Dean flashed her a flirtatious smile, “That obvious hu?”

“If you’d allow Uriel here to search you, I’d be happy to assist you,” she said. The man stood, and Dean’s eyes widened in surprise; he was as tall as Sam!

“Go easy on me big boy,” Dean said, instantly regretting it. Why did I say that? The man patted Dean down. 

“He’s clean,” Uriel anounced, returning to his seat.

“Welcome to The Moonlight Ranch, sir. Here is our menu,” she said, handing Dean a blue and white pamphlet. “Not all the ladies perform the activities listed, so if you’re looking for something specific or a specialist, Madam Naomi will be happy to make suggestions.”

“Specialists?” Dean asked.

’'Breath play, pegging, oral stimulation,” she listed.

“Oh, okay,” Dean said softly, he wasn’t even thinking of the kinky stuff yet.

“If you don’t see something you’d like to do that isn’t on the menu, Madam Naomi can make special arrangements for you, at the right price.”

’'Okay,” Dean nodded coldly.

She lowered her voice, “May I suggest talking a minute to look the menu over in here? Some patrons find the next room a little overwhelming. And there is a fully stocked bar for your pleasure. Liquid courage on the house,” she winked.

Dean smiled, feeling a little more at ease. He could see why this woman was manning the front. It was too bad she wasn’t available for the night.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dean asked, not waiting for a reply, “why isn’t it more busy? I mean - it’s the Moonlight.”

She smiled reassuringly, “It’s our off season, and the middle of the week. You picked the best time to come, you don’t even need a reservation.”

Oh, that was lucky, Dean thought, making reservations hadn’t cross his mind. Figures though, with the place being so famous. His eyes finally started scanning the menu. There were the traditional items, massages, hand jobs, blow jobs, but also some things no way was Dean into. He couldn’t believe some people would pay for that. To each their own, he thought. And then his eyes landed on one item in particular.

“Cuddling and watching a movie? Really?” Dean asked in disbelief. He’d never heard of a brothel offering that before.

“You’d be surprised, it’s a lot more popular then you’d think,” the woman smiled.

Yeah and the cheapest, Dean thought, keeping the snarky comment to himself. “Okay, I’m ready,” Dean announced. He figured he’d pick out a girl and just wing it, whatever she was into was fine with him as long as it wasn’t outrageously expensive.

“Very well,” she smiled, slightly tilting her head forward. Dean found it strangely masculine and rather alluring. Unlocking the door to her right, she stated, “Enjoy your time at the Moonlight sir.”

As Dean walked past the threshold, he heard the ringing of tiny bells and suddenly there was a flurry of activity. Women started pouring out from every corner of the room. The lady wasn’t kidding when she said it could be overwhelming.

A tight faced brunette approached Dean, “Hello, I’m Madam Naomi.” Something about the woman gave Dean the creeps. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” she asked in an equally tight voice. This woman was the exact opposite of the previous one, and it was making Dean uncomfortable.

“I’m ugh… Just looking,” Dean replied.

The Madam smiled tightly, “Alright then.” Addressing the line of women, Madam Naomi said, “I’ll be in my office. Girls, introduce yourselves.” And thankfully she was gone. Dean let out a revealed sigh, looking down the line of a dozen women. There was a healthy mix of diversity. Tall, short, thin, curvy, plump, pale, tanned, ebony, blonde, brunette, redhead, and raven haired. In short, a little something for everyone. 

Each girl introduced herself like the Madam said, saying their name, and waving at him. Dean smiled at each girl, not knowing what else to do. He was surprised how much personality came through with only saying their names and a flick of their hand (not to mention their outfits! Their outfits were something else. They ranged from bikinis and baby doll dresses to full on dominatrix complete with strap on dildo.) As they worked down the line, he spotted three women that Charlie might like, but wasn’t sure. As for him, all the women were fairly attractive, he wasn’t sure how he was going to choose. (Not the dominatrix! Definitely not the dominatrix. She didn’t look friendly at all!)

What if I offend the girls I don’t pick? Dean suddenly thought in a panic. I don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Damn it, I knew this wasn’t a good idea. But as the end of the line neared, Dean saw an attractive busty Asian just like the ones in his favorite magazine. Dean smiled excitedly to himself, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. I could cuddle and watch a movie with her. I could TOTALLY cuddle and watch a movie with her. Maybe she’d even let me play with her boobs, Dean thought happily. Or maybe I should give her a massage? That would be nice. I bet not many of the women get messages. 

Three women away, two women away, “Hi, I’m Lisa,” she said sweetly, waving at him innocently. Dean was opening his mouth to introduce himself when he was interrupted by a loud, rich laugh. Dean turned, looking for the source when his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

Behind the counter of the bar stood the most stunning man Dean had ever seen. Stunning wasn’t even the right word. Divine - the man looked divine. He had jet black hair, beautifully tanned skin and a sharp jaw covered in a five o’clock shadow. Dean felt himself shiver. He had to know who this man was. He looked over at Lisa, “I’m gonna’ grab a beer. I’ll meet up with you in a bit?” Dean knew the polite thing would have been to offer Lisa a drink, but he wanted the attention of this stranger all to himself. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Lisa said, going to sit on a couch. 

Dean strutted over to the bar, claiming a seat right in front of the bartender. 

The bartender didn’t even bother to face him. “Hello,” he rumbled out.

The sound went straight to Dean’s cock. Oh fuck, bad idea Dean, bad idea, abort, abort, abort! That fucking voice! Christ! He sounded like liquid sex. And that fucking jaw, god he just wanted to run his tongue along it. Dean cleared his throat, “Can I get a beer?”

“Sure,” the bartender said, reaching inside a refrigerator. Setting the beer down, he looked at Dean for the first time. Dean felt his breath hitch - if he thought the bartender was beautiful before. His eyes were impossibly blue, and he had full, plush lips. Oh, Dean wanted to kiss those lips so badly. He reached to take the beer when the bartender pulled it back.

“This one’s no good,” the bartender said, “there’s a crack in the glass, just noticed it. I’ll get you another one.” He deposited it in the sink before reaching into a different refrigerator. “Here you go,” the bartender said, putting down the new bottle. 

“Thanks man,” Dean said, taking the beer. It was one of those fancy, expensive micro brewed brands. Not something Dean would usually drink, nor what he had originally been serviced. “You don’t have to waste the good stuff on me,” Dean quipped. 

The bartender narrowed his eyes before smirking, “The bottle matches your eyes.” 

Dean felt his entire body inflame at the comment. He noticed my eyes?! He fought to keep a smile off his face, but couldn’t stop it completely. Shit, what the hell do I say to that, Dean panicked. “Your eyes match the sign outside,” Dean said, immediately closing his eyes in horror, missing the bartender’s gummy smile. Why the fuck did I say that? Good going Dean, he probably thinks you’re an idiot. 

“So where you from cowboy?” the bartender asked. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, he had to stop smiling around this guy! 

"Kansas, where you from?” Dean asked, remembering about his beer. He took a swig, waiting for the reply.

"Up north,” the bartender replied vaguely.

"Like Heaven?” Dean blurted out. Wow, Dean, could you get any more lame? He was about to apologize when be caught sight of the bartender, smiling shyly, slightly pink.

"Funny you should mention that, I was named after an angel.”

Dean figured one more horribly cheesy line couldn’t hurt, “You sure you aren’t the angel?” The bartender huffed, blushing harder when another customer called out for him. It was absolutely adorable. Excusing himself, Dean was left alone at the bar. He couldn’t believe his luck! What was this sex god doing hiding out in a brothel? He should be in movies and magazines, not waiting on Johns. It bothered Dean a little. He took another swig of beer, feeling someone sit next to him. Aww, crap, Dean thought annoyed.

"Hey there, handsome,” a feminine voice said. Dean looked, it was the short brunette with the full face, wearing ripped tights and a tang top. She had a bad ass biker look that Dean could appreciate. He thought her name was Meg? She placed her hand on the menu, “See something you like?”

Damn, girl doesn’t waste any time, Dean thought. He smiled, trying to let her down easy, “I’ve got arrangements with Lisa.”

"Doesn’t look like it to me,” Meg smiled triumphantly. Dean turned and saw Lisa flirting with another client, working her magic. “So what do you say handsome?” Meg asked, squeezing Dean’s thigh. 

Dean jumped in surprise, “Wow, hey now.” Meg had a predatory smile, watching Dean intensely. “Don’t be scared baby, I’ll go easy on you,” she rose, closing the distance between them.

"Meg!” a deep, sharp voice rang out, “behave yourself. You’re making the man uncomfortable.” Dean’s eyes flashed to the bartender. He was staring Meg down, and fuck was it hot.

Meg rolled her eyes, “If you want him for yourself just say so,” she shot back, leaving the bar. Dean missed the bartender’s faint flush, trying to hide his own.

"I’m sorry about that,” the bartender apologized, “Meg can come on kinda strong.”

"It’s okay, no big deal. Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Dean replied. “Thanks for saving me though, I don’t want to offend any of the girls, not picking them you know.” The bartender squinted his eyes, tilting his head to the side. Dean found it adorably enduring.

"You’re not going to offend them. Believe me,” the bartender said. 

Dean shrugged, wanting to change the subject. “Oh, what angel are you named after?” he asked, realizing he still didn’t know the bartender’s name. 

“Castiel,” the bartender replied. 

“Castiel? Castiel,” Dean said, trying the name out. He liked the sound of it. It sound beautiful and refined, like the bartender himself. “I’ve never heard of that angel.”

Castiel flashed an amused smile, “Most people haven’t. He’s the angel of Thursday.”

“So Cas, what’s a guy like you bar tending in a place like this? Why aren’t you in one of the casinos?” 

Castiel chuckled, “Because I’m not that good of a bar tender. I only tend here part time during the off season. I’m actually working on my theology P.H.D.” 

“P.H.D.? Shit Cas,” Dean huffed. Hot and smart? He’s way out of my league, I don’t stand a chance.

“That, and Naomi is my mother,” Castiel added. Dean nearly spit his beer out.

“Oh, that’s … nice. Keeping it all in the family. Hope you don’t have a sister.”

Castiel threw his head back laughing, eyes shut and gums showing. The bartender’s laughter was infectious, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from joining in. It felt good, making Castiel laugh so hard. 

Castiel giggled a few times before being able to answer. “I do have a sister, Hannah, but she’s getting her masters in businesses. She’s planning to take over the - as you say - family business, one day.” 

“That’s cool. I work for my uncle. Well, he’s not actually my uncle, but he might as well be,” Dean replied. 

“What do you do?” 

“I’m a mechanic, but my dream is to open up my own shop, restoring classic cars. I restored my Chevy Impala and boy is she a beauty,” Dean puffed with pride. “Actually,” he chuckled, “that’s why I’m here. There was an accident at the shop and I almost died, so this is my brush with death celebration.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened, “What happened?” 

Dean sighed, “Some jackass ran me over with a car –”

“What?!” the bartender gasped. 

“I was guiding him into the car port, and he hit the gas instead of the break. He pinned me to the wall of the garage,” Dean said, watching Castiel’s reactions. “I should have been cut clean in two, but I escaped with only some internal bruising. Must have a guardian angel watching out over me or something… Holy shit, that happened on a Thursday! Fuckin’ cosmic! Thanks Castiel,” Dean laughed, raising his beer to the ceiling. He finished it in one long gulp. Castiel smirked, handed him another beer. 

“Well, I’m glad you weren’t hurt. It’s nice having a patron sit and chat with me for a change,” Castiel winked, making Dean’s stomach flutter. “Although, I have to warn you, the more time you spend at the bar, the more the girls are going to try to get you to spend some money. You drinking all of our free beer isn’t exactly profitable. Not that I mind, but my mom does, you know.”

“Naw, I understand,” Dean turned, quickly scanning the women in the room. He didn’t have any desire to do anything with any of them, not even Lisa. He just wanted to drink and flirt with Cas. Could he pay to sit at the bar and flirt with Cas? It would be spending money. “What if - what if I just wanted to sit here?” Dean ventured.

“You came all the way from Kansas, and you just want to sit at the bar?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. He dropped his voice, “Then I would suggest inviting Anna over. That way the other’s will leave you alone and Anna will cover for you, as long as you pay her a little something for her troubles.” 

“Sounds like a plan Cas,” Dean said, tipping his beer towards the bartender in thanks. He reached for his wallet, taking out eighty bucks, hoping it was enough for a few hours.

“Anna, Anna,” Castiel called out. A petite red headed woman turned in their direction. “This gentleman would like to meet you.” Leaning into Dean, he whispered, “What’s you’re name?” 

“Dean, Dean Winchester,” he replied. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” Dean grinned. 

Castiel rose, introducing the two. “Anna, this is Dean, Dean, this is Anna.” Dean pulled out a chair for her, and she sat, smiling politely, looking from Dean to Castiel. 

“Dean was just telling me about how he’s come all the way from Kansas after a near death experience,” Castiel informed. 

“Oh, that must have been scary!” Anna gasped softly, reaching to comfort Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulders, but caught Castiel nodding towards her. 

“Oh, yeah, it was terrible,” Dean said, taking her hand, slipping her the money. She smiled, discretely tucking it away. Castiel was called to the other side of the small bar, leaving the two of them alone. 

“How long are you in town for?” Anna asked. 

“I leave Sunday morning,” Dean said loudly, hoping Castiel heard. 

Anna looked thoughtful, “Are you planning on returning to the Moonlight?”

If I think I have a chance with Cas, Dean wanted to say. “I might, it depends,” he said instead. 

Anna lowered her voice, “You see that slinky red head talking to Naomi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s Rowena, she’s the bartender on Fridays and the weekend,” Anna smiled knowingly. 

That just leaves tomorrow, Dean realized. “Yeah, I might be back tomorrow.” 

Castiel returned, handing Anna a soda. “So, what did I miss?”

“I think I might bring a friend here tomorrow,” Dean replied. Castiel smiled softly. Dean turned to Anna, “The girl out front was telling me about specialists and stuff?” Anna nodded. “Do any of the girls, uh, specialize in other girls? My friend’s gay.” 

Anna let out small sigh, deep in thought. “Let me see,” she said in a far away voice, “There’s Bela and Dorthy.” She looked at Castiel, “Abaddon?”

Castiel shook his head, “I wouldn’t recommend Abaddon. She’s our resident dominatrix. She’s too intense for most people.”

Anna nodded, “I do try and stay away from her.”

"As do I,” Castiel agreed. He turned to Dean, “But those other girls are great. I’m sure any of them would be happy to spend some time with your friend.” 

Dean smiled, “Awesome! I’ll be back tomorrow with some company then.” 

*****

Dean didn’t return to the hotel room until early that morning. He had spent four hours talking to Anna and the bartender. Well, mostly the bartender. Anna tried not to eavesdrop, only interjecting just enough to keep Naomi at bay. Before Dean left, he tried giving Castiel a huge tip, but Castiel refused it, saying Dean could tip him tomorrow, on his return visit. Dean was perfectly fine with that. 

When Sam and Charlie awoke, they were surprised to find Dean in his bed. They assumed things hadn’t gone well - that is, until Dean woke up. They had never seen Dean so happy before, and when they questioned him about it -

“I met a guy,” Dean said excitedly. 

“At the brothel?” Sam clarified, skeptically. 

“Yeah! He’s the bartender!” 

Charlie squealed, “Dean! That’s so exciting! And unexpected!”

“I know, I know. Charlie you should see him. He’s gorgeous, fucking gorgeous, it’s ridiculous. He’s named after an angel and fuck - I’m convinced he’s one. I spent hours talking to him and he’s really nice and smarter then Sam,” Dean said, grinning at his brother. 

“Whatever,” Sam replied, laughing. 

“He’s working on his P.H.D.,” Dean defended. 

“So what’s he doing flirting with you grease monkey?” 

“I like to think it’s because of my perky nipples,” Dean replied before throwing a pillow at him. He turned to Charlie, “So I checked out the ladies for you.”

Charlie nodded excitedly, “Yeah, and?”

“I think there’s a couple of girls there you’d like. And honestly, I’m going back tonight to talk to Cas again and it would take some heat off of me if you were there. I’m not exactly spending money there you know?” Dean said. 

Charlie put her hands on her hips, “Dean Winchester, are you asking me to pay for sex so you can try to get some for free?”

Dean waved in hands, “No, no! You don’t have to have sex. They have this cuddle and watch a movie option, and I asked the girls and one of them loves The Wizard of Oz and Lords of the Rings. Come on Charlie, be my wing man please?” 

“Will you at least introduce me to, what did you call him? Cas?”

“Hell yeah, I can do that. And! You can take Baby back to the hotel when you’re done,” Dean said.

“What?” Sam and Charlie said simultaneously.

“You’re going to let Charlie drive the Impala? You won’t even let me drive it!” Sam protested. 

“And I can’t leave you stranded there!” Charlie added.

“Well if everything goes right, I’ll be going home with a certain blue eyed bartender,” Dean smiled cockily. 

~Later that Night~

“I’m kinda nervous?” Charlie said as they pulled up to the brothel. 

“Don’t be,” Dean scoffed. 

“Yeah that’s easy for you to say, all you’ve done is sit at the bar and flirt,” she shot back. 

“And that’s going to change tonight!” Dean declared. Making their way up the ramp, Dean opened the door, ushering Charlie inside. 

“Oh,” she whispers, “this isn’t what I was expecting.” 

“Welcome back sir!” the same woman from the night before greeted. 

“She’s cute!” Charlie whispered.

“I see you brought a friend. What fun! If you’d allow Uriel to search you, we can proceed,” the woman smiled. 

“Hey Uriel,” Dean winked, trying to get him to crack a smile. 

The woman turned to Charlie, “I assume you’d rather have me pat you down?” 

Charlie smiled flirtatiously, “Only if you tell me your name.”

“Tristan, miss,” she replied, moving from the podium. She was impeccably dressed as a nineteenth century gentleman. 

Charlie whistled, “I like your style Tristan.”

“You are too kind,” Tristan replied as she started patting Charlie down. After both receiving green lights, Tristan returned behind the podium, handing Charlie the same blue and white menu. She ran through the same speech she had given to Dean. As Charlie quickly glanced through the offerings, Tristan caught Dean’s eyes, “Castiel’s shift ends in three hours.” Dean blushed slightly, wondering if everyone knew he was there for the bartender.

"Then I’ll make sure to keep myself busy for the next three hours,” Charlie winked. “They have strip chess!” she added excitedly, pointing to it in the menu.

Tristan smirked mischievously, “Then I won’t keep you waiting.” Unlocking the door, Dean and Charlie were ushered in.

"Head’s up, the Madam’s really uptight and if she wasn’t Cas’s mom I’d call her a bitch,” Dean breathed out.

"You’re gonna make a wonderful son in law Dean,” Charlie mused.

“What? No? I’m not gonna marry the man –”

“You’re back,” a tight voice interrupted. They turned, seeing the Madam approach them. It was obvious she was displeased at seeing Dean.

“I brought a friend!” Dean said, throwing his arm around Charlie’s shoulder. 

Madam Naomi looked Charlie up and down coldly, “Is she going to spend the whole time drinking as well?” 

“Not if I can splay strip chess!” Charlie said, trying to lighten the tension. 

“Bela, Dorthy, Abaddon!” Madam Naomi barked. She turned sharply, retreating back to her office. Dean and Charlie exchanged glances. 

“Okay, you were right,” Charlie admitted. 

Dean smiled smugly, “Told you so. Oh, and Cas told me you should steer clear of Abaddon.” Two brunettes and a tall red head wearing head to toe leather and a strap on dildo stood in a line before them. Charlie didn’t have to be told which one was Abaddon. The three introduced themselves and Charlie picked Bela and Dorthy. Abaddon left looking like she could care less.

Charlie threw her hands up, “There’s plenty of me to go around ladies.” 

Bela crossed her arms, shifting her weigh onto one foot. “You sure you can handle both of us?”

“I’m certainly up for the challenge,” Charlie quipped, starting to walk towards the women. Dean pulled her back, by the elbow.

“Can I get you ladies a drink first?” Dean offered. Charlie smiled, linking arms with Dean, holding her hand out for the two women. Dean led the string of women to the bar, his breath catching in his throat at seeing Castiel. “That’s him, that’s him,” he whispered to Charlie excitedly. She just smiled at him, nodding her head side to side. Dean had no idea how bad he had it for the bartender. Dean sat in the same seat, smiling flirtatiously at Castiel. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel’s rough voice rang out. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied, unable to hide his giddiness. 

“I see you brought a bevy of beauties with you,” Castiel said, nodding at the women. 

“You must be Castiel, Dean’s talked a lot about you. I can see why,” Charlie smiled. Dean felt himself blush. 

“Oh, has he?” Castiel smirked. Dean felt himself blush even harder. “Can I get you ladies a drink?” Castiel inquired, giving Dean a beer. As Dean took it, their fingers touched, causing Dean’s breath to hitch. 

“Ohh, I’ll take a Zombie!” Charlie said. 

“Gin and tonic,” Dorthy said. 

“Coming right up.”

Charlie turned to Dean, “He is a cutie! Good going Winchester! Don’t fuck it up!”

“Well as soon as you get out of my hair!” Dean hissed. Castiel returned, handing the drinks off. Thanking him, Charlie and her ladies were off, leaving Dean alone with Castiel. Dean took a long swig of his beer. He was going to get into the bartender’s pants tonight or die trying. 

Castiel leaned on his elbows, tantalizingly close to Dean. “So, what exactly have you been saying about me?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing much, just that I met a bartender that lets me drink all I want for free.”

"Not for free, you owe me a tip,” Castiel said, pointing at Dean.

"Don’t you worry, I’ll give you a tip,” Dean said more confidently then he felt. “Hey, what is the biggest tip you’ve ever gotten?”

Castiel thought for a moment, “Twenty bucks?”

"Twenty bucks? Are you kidding?” Dean asked shocked.

"The patrons don’t come here for my company Dean,” the bartender replied.

"Still, you’re providing a service, you should get paid for it.”

Castiel was about to say something, but was called away by another patron. Dean sipped his beer, jumping at feeling his phone vibrate. Dean pulled it out, seeing he had a text from Charlie. 

Bela is a cool chick, but she reminds me too much of you. It’s fucking weird. So I’m currently shirtless, losing at chess. Now idea how that happened. How are things going with lover boy?

You’re seriously texting me? I’m turning my phone off. Go enjoy your nerdy chess.

Dean shut off his phone just as Cas returned. He suddenly felt nervous. How was he going to get into Castiel’s pants? Flirting was one thing, but doing the deed? How was he even going to bring it up? Dean drank in awkward silence as Castiel busying himself washing glasses. At least Charlie was having the time of her life. He looked at his watch, only thirty minutes had passed. Dean groaned, how was he going to pass the time?

Thankfully, Castiel started making small talk. He tried asking Dean about cars, but it was evident the bartender didn’t know much. Dean found it adorable, Castiel trying so hard to talk shop. Castiel switched gears, talking about the different religions around the world and the many misconceptions, utterly astounding Dean with his intellect.

"I’m sorry, I’m boring you,” Castiel apologized.

"Naw, it’s interesting,” Dean reassured. Castiel changed the subject anyways, and they settled on exchanging family stories. Dean told Castiel about the pranks he played on Sam growing up, and Castiel told Dean about how his brother Gabriel was the original bartender, but was fired for trying to seduce the girls.

A female voiced interrupted them, calling out to Castiel. The two men turned, seeing Rowena beckoning the bartender over. Castiel excused himself, and Dean took the opportunity to check his watch. Little more than an hour to go! Glancing at Castiel, Dean saw he was deep in conversation with the other bartender.

Ahh shit, Dean thought to himself, I’m getting him in trouble. Maybe I should find Anna and hang out with her. Dean stood, about to leave the bar when Castiel came back.

"I’m sorry,” Dean apologized.

Castiel squinted, tilting his head, “For what?”

Dean pointed at Rowena, “For getting you into trouble.” Dean wasn’t able to read Castiel’s expression.

The bartender nodded, “I’m afraid I am going to have to put you to work if all you’re going to do is drink and talk to me.”

Dean clapped his hands together, “Sounds fair to me.”

"Good, you’re going to help me restock the bar,” Castiel informed. “Follow me.” Dean trailed after the bartender excitedly, enjoying the sight of Castiel’s tight jeans and white dress shirt. He was surprised they didn’t go to the shadowy office, or down the hallway. Instead, be was being led out of the brothel. (For half a second he was afraid he was being kicked out.)

"We keep the extra liquor in one of the spare rooms,” Castiel explained, instantly putting Dean’s mind at ease. Castiel unlocked the door, flipping on the light switch. 

Dean let out a loud whistle, "Shit Cas, this is swanky.” The room was done up in true over the top, opulent Las Vegas style. There was a large, plush bed, a mirrored ceiling, and a wall of various toys. Dean felt himself flush, desperately trying not to think about Castiel using them on him. This is the perfect opportunity, Dean though, how do I bring up jumping his bones? “There ugh… there isn’t much liquor in here,” Dean commented nervously. (He hadn’t had that many male encounters after all.) Castiel glanced at the small stock of alcohol in the corner.

"It’s the off season,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I’m not an idiot Cas,” Dean accidentally snapped. Castiel’s face instantly fell. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dean muttered, “I don’t know why I said that.”

"Dean,” Castiel said softly, “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I thought - I thought you wanted to proposition me.”

"What?”

"You spent last night flirting with me, and then mentioned you want to give me a big tip. I assumed you meant paying for sex. I mean you are in a brothel,” Castiel said.

Dean laughed, “I don’t want to pay you –” 

Castiel interrupted him, “I see, my apologies.” He made to leave, but Dean caught his wrist. 

"Hold on there Cas. I do like you, and I definitely want to jump your bones, but I’d rather not pay you. I’d want you to sleep with me because you want to, not because I paid you,” Dean sighed, releasing Castiel’s wrist. “But if this is strictly business and you didn’t feel a - a connection like I did, I could pay you, so you don’t feel like you wasted your time.”

"A connection? To what end?” the bartender asked curiously. He had indeed felt something, but did Dean feel as strongly? 

"Got a few more day left here. I’d love to take you out on a date. And weren’t you saying you travel a lot for your P.H.D. research? My uncle in Kansas collects rare ecclesiastical books,” Dean smiled shyly. 

"Is that so?” Castiel smirked, “how convenient.”

"You could almost call it cosmic. You are the angel after all,” Dean winked, making Castiel blush. Castiel liked the budding nickname. 

"I’m glad you’re not a client,” Castiel confessed.

"You get… propositioned a lot?” Dean questioned. He hated the thought of Castiel being used.

The bartender shook his head, “Just once, when I first started working here. A guy offered me twenty bucks to blow me. I said no. That was the big tip I told you about.”

"That’s it? Shit Cas, that’s an insult. I would have offered you two thousand dollars.”

Castiel blushed deeply, looking down shyly, “I can assure you Dean, my cock is not worth two thousand dollars.”

"I’ll be the judge of that,” Dean winked, making Castiel giggle. “So you said no to him, but you were going to say yes to me without knowing what I wanted? I could have asked for some seriously fucked up kinky shit.”

Castiel shook his head, “As soon as I heard those cheesy pick up lines of yours, I knew you were harmless. Besides, I was willing to pretty much do anything if it meant sleeping with you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met Dean.” Dean huffed, embarrassingly rubbing the back of his neck. “And you’re remarkably kind. I’ve never heard someone worry about offending the girls by not picking them.”

"Okay, okay, enough chick flick moments,” Dean said, trying to shut him up. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, “Alright then, what did you have in mind?”

"Getting naked for a start,” Dean quipped. Castiel closed the gap between them, removing Dean’s flannel over shirt. Dean’s fingers played with the top of Castiel’s buttons as Castiel brushed his lips against Dean’s, feeling the mechanic melt into him. Biting Dean’s lip, he deepened the kiss as Dean hurriedly unbuttoned the dress shirt. Ripping the shirt off, Dean stepped back, looking Castiel over. “I was wrong. You’re worth so much more than two thousand.”

"How much more?” Castiel asked. He was strangely getting turned on by the idea of Dean paying for the pleasure of his body.

"More then I could afford angel,” Dean said before returning to kissing Castiel.

"We could - come to - some sort - of - arrangement,” Castiel replied in between heated kisses. He pushed Dean onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Pulling off Dean’s shirt, he kissed and sucked on Dean’s neck.

"What do you want to do to me Dean?” Castiel rumbled in Dean’s ear. Dean groaned, rocking his hips against Castiel. 

"What do you want to do?” Dean asked breathlessly, running his hands up and down Castiel’s body.

"You’re the customer,” Castiel replied, kissing down Dean’s chest.

"Um… ugh… that’s really distracting,” Dean whined as Castiel flicked Dean’s nipple with his tongue.

"My apologies,” Castiel smirked, sitting up. 

"Damn it Cas,” Dean huffed. His eyes fell on Castiel’s tented pants, licking his lips wantonly. He was in Vegas, might as well play out one of his fantasies. “You got any vibrators up there?” he asked, nodding to the rack of sex toys. Castiel left the bed, retrieving three sizes. He held them up, showing Dean. “I better take the middle size,” Dean said. 

"I’m bigger than this,” Castiel warned. 

"Oh,” Dean felt his entire body heat up. “Should I go for the larger one?”

Castiel threw the middle one down on the bed, “This is a good start. Anything else you want? Besides me?”

"You got any cock rings?” Dean asked hopefully. Castiel just smiled, nodding in response. He moved to the end table, rummaging around in it. Returning to the bed, Castiel showed Dean the ring.

"What are we going to do with these?” Castiel asked.

Dean swallowed thickly, “I want you to put the ring on me, and then the vibrator, and then -” he had to pause, he was so fucking hard just thinking about it. He made to free himself, but Castiel stopped him.

“Allow me,” he rumbled, unzipping Dean’s pants. He made quick work of stripping Dean naked, laying down next to him. "And then what?” Castiel asked, thumbing Dean’s slit. Dean groaned, thrusting his hips up.

"Then I want you to sit on my chest and fuck my mouth.”

Castiel took a sharp intake of breath, lust racing through his body. Leaning down, he licked Dean’s cock from base to tip. Dean shivered violently, gripping the bed tightly. 

“Dean,” Castiel, called out. Eyes meeting, Castiel took another teasing lick, swirling his tongue around the head. Dean almost passed out from the sight. “And then what? After I fuck your mouth?” Castiel lapped at Dean’s slit waiting for an answer. 

“Jesus Christ Cas, you need to put that ring on me before I come all over you. You’re so fucking hot,” Dean breathed, carding his finger’s through Castiel’s hair. Castiel smiled, slipping the ring on. Dean hissed, arching his back. 

"You didn’t answer my question,” Castiel said. He popped two fingers in his mouth, slicking them. “After I fuck your mouth, then what?” Castiel asked, teasing Dean’s entrance. Dean gasped, feeling Castiel enter, stretching him out. 

“Ugh… I want, I want you to ride me,” Dean moaned as another finger was added. Castiel scissored him apart, thrusting slowly. “And then… and then I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Castiel asked, removing his fingers. He quickly coated the vibrator in lube before placing it at Dean’s entrance. Dean nodded encouragingly, groaning softly as Castiel push it in. He squirmed a little, getting use to the sensation. Dean paused just in time to see Castiel part his lips, taking Dean into his mouth. Castiel hollowed his cheeks, sucking lightly as Dean moaned, aroused at the sight of his cock disappearing into the other man’s mouth. “I don’t know if –” Dean was interrupted by Castiel turning on the vibrator. Gasping in surprise, he thrusted into Castiel’s mouth. Between the vibrator rubbing against his prostate and Castiel’s mouth, Dean couldn’t stop himself. Up into Castiel’s mouth, down on the vibrator, up, down, up down, over and over again. 

Castiel released Dean with a loud pop, “You don’t know what?” Before Dean could answer, Castiel turned the vibrator off. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He literally couldn’t make his brain work while it was on. 

“After you ride me, I don’t know if I want you to fuck me with the vibrator or if I want you to fuck me,” Dean said quickly, trying to get it out before Castiel turned the vibrator on again. Castiel titled his head in thought, pondering the options. He turned the vibrator back on, watching Dean writhe on the bed. 

“I can see your dilemma,” Castiel reflected calmly, “both options have their advantages. The vibrator will give you a more intense orgasm-” He laid down on top of Dean, growling in his ear, “But I won’t be inside of you, filling you up.” 

“That - that, I want that,” Dean whined. Castiel turned the vibrator off again. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

“I want that too,” Castiel smiled, kissing Dean. “We can do the other one next time.”

“Next time?” Dean asked right as Castiel turned the vibrator back on. The bartender was having far too much fun teasing his new lover.

“You didn’t think this was going to be our only time did you? I need to fuck you so good you won’t even think of looking at other men when you return to Kansas,” Castiel cooed, leaving the bed. Standing next to it, he looked Dean over hungrily as he stripped off his pants and boxers. 

“Possessive much?” Dean said thickly, seeing Castiel fully naked - his thick cock jutted out, leaking lightly. Dean licked his lips, eager for it to be in his mouth. He was suddenly feeling very possessive of the bartender as well. 

"You’re mine now Dean,” Castiel growled, straddling him. Dean liked the sound of that. He squeezed Castiel’s sharp hips, thrusting his own up instinctively. Their cocks rubbed together and they moaned softly, rocking against each other. Castiel scooted up, turning the vibrator off, sitting on Dean’s chest. Dean sighed and smiled thankfully. He needed the break, and wanted to focus his full attentions on the cock lightly bobbing in front of him. His hands returned to Castiel’s hips, squeezing excitedly.

Dean licked his lips, “I don’t want you to come in my mouth, I want you to come inside me.” 

“Okay,” Castiel said softly, smiling down at him. Dean grinned from ear to ear, swiping his tongue against Castiel’s head. Castiel bit his lip, stopping himself from thrusting into Dean’s mouth. Pleased with himself, Dean licked again, swirling his tongue around the head. 

"Dean,” Castiel moaned. Dean smirked, taking Castiel into his mouth. Castiel gasped, gripping the headboard, steadying himself. He looked down, seeing Dean sucking lightly. He groaned, overwhelmed by the sight.

"Can I - can I?” was all Castiel could get out. Dean squeezed his hips, encouraging him closer. Castiel pushed in slowly, thrusting shallowly. Dean was moaning softly, sending shivers through the other man. Then Castiel turned the vibrator back on. Dean’s grip because a vice as his eyes rolled back in his head. This was so much better than his imagination. He loved feeling stuffed full.

Dean ground his hips into the mattress, driving the vibrator deeper. He let Castiel use him, fucking into his mouth until he was gagging on Castiel’s cock. Castiel eased up, not wanting to hurt Dean, but Dean held his hips tightly in place. Castiel groaned out praises, telling Dean how good this, how good he was. Dean whimpered in the back of his throat, almost making Castiel come. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out. Dean pouted at the loss.

"There was more to your request, or have you forgotten?” Castiel chuckled. He shimmied down Dean’s body, about to prep himself.

“Wait, wait,” Dean breathed. Castiel looked down concerned, turning the vibrator off. (Dean was starting to regret suggesting the vibrator. He was painfully hard and didn’t know how much longer he could take it.) “Turn around.” 

“You don’t want to look at me?” Castiel pouted, feigning hurt.

“Cas for fuck’s sake, just turn around,” Dean pleaded. Castiel did, and Dean pulled his hips back, getting an ass full of the bartender. Kneading the flesh, Castiel looked over his shoulder, grinning at Dean. Dean wanted to stick his tongue in Castiel, but he wasn’t ready for that. This was already the most he had even done with a man. 

Spotting the forgotten lube, he grabbed it, quickly slicking three fingers. He teased Castiel’s entrance, gently sinking a finger in, but Castiel was having none of it. He bucked his hips, slamming himself down it. Dean breathed heavily as he watched his finger disappear into the other man. That finger needed to be replaced with his cock and fast. Castiel leaned forward, giving Dean better access. He worked his finger back and forth as Castiel had done to him. 

Adding a second finger, Dean froze, feeling Castiel’s lips wrap around his head. God bless cock rings, Dean thought hazily as Castiel started to suck. He was stretching Castiel apart, watching him lazily fuck back on his fingers, thinking this couldn’t get any better when the vibrator switched on. His hips snapped up, gasping Castiel’s name.

"Cas, Cas, fuck me, please, I can’t take anymore,” Dean begged. 

Castiel looked over his shoulder, “But you did such a good job prepping me. I’d hate for your hard work to go wasted.” Dean groaned, what was it about Castiel praising him that turned him on so much?

"Fine, fine, but take the ring off,” Dean pleaded.

"Okay,” Castiel smiled. Dean hissed as the ring slid off and Castiel freed himself from the fingers. Dean predicted he would be able to last a minute watching Castiel bounce on his cock before coming. He vowed to get revenge on the bartender, until he remembered this was in fact his fantasy.

Castiel breathed deep, sinking onto Dean’s cock. Dean watched through lust filled eyes as his cock disappeared deeper and deeper into Castiel until it was gone completely. The weight of the other man pressed Dean into the mattress, making the vibrator buzz dangerously against Dean’s prostate. Dean watched as Castiel shifted his hips, rising up, revealing his slick cock for a moment before sinking back down. 

"Faster,” Dean begged brokenly, “if you can.”

Castiel chuckled thickly, “Needy little thing aren’t you?”

"You’ve no idea,” Dean accidentally let slip. It aroused Castiel something fierce. He started slamming himself down on Dean, enjoying the stinging sensation. 

Dean lasted exactly four bounces before he was coming inside the bartender. He might have lasted a tiny bit more if Castiel hadn’t started moaning like a god damn porn star, telling Dean how amazing his cock felt up his ass. Not that he was complaining; not at all. Dean was so fucked out, he didn’t even notice the vibrator being turned off and gently removed. He vaguely registered a weight next to him.

"Do you still want me to fuck you?” a soft rumble asked. Dean nodded yes, eyes glazed over, reveling in the afterglow. “I’ll be gentle and go slow?” the rumble asked again. Dean nodded, whimpering softly. Impossibility soft lips brushed his as he felt something easily slide into him.

Castiel couldn’t believe the sounds that were coming out of Dean. Breathy moans, happy sighs, pleading whimpers. The mechanic was putty in his hands. He moved in and out of Dean, helping him ride his high. Dean stared at Castiel, memorizing his expressions.

“Christ you’re beautiful,” Dean nipped at Castiel’s jaw. “I bet you have the best ‘O’ face,” Dean smiled lazily. Castiel smiled back shyly, rolling his eyes. “Come on angel,” Dean whispered, kissing Castiel. “Let me see it. Let me see you fall apart because of me,” he babbled. Castiel thrusted a little harder, and was coming inside Dean. The mechanic was not disappointed with the beautifully contorted face, already feeling himself start to harden again. Castiel laid down next to Dean, who immediately wrapped a possessive leg around him. 

“That was beyond awesome,” Dean whispered, kissing Castiel’s collarbone. 

“You were awesome. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You writhing around on the bed begging for me. Absolutely beautiful.” Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair. “I need to get you in the shower, and then you owe me a date.”

“But I don’t have any clean clothes,” Dean whined, hugging Castiel tighter, not wanting to move.

“I brought an extra change of clothes for us,” Castiel replied, pointing to the closet. 

Dean chuckled, “Did you have this whole thing planned out?” 

Castiel smiled sheepishly, “I was hoping this was how things would turn out. Wanted to be prepared.” Suddenly, the bartender started laughing.

“What? What? Don’t laugh at me,” Dean pouted. Castiel kissed the frown off Dean’s face. 

“I was just thinking, remember yesterday when you called your survival cosmic? I’m starting to believe it was. If you hadn’t of been hit, you never would have come here, which means we never would have met. Maybe there is an angel named Castiel looking out for us.” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. “I know, I know, no chick flick moments Dean.”


	2. Castiel's Visit to Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I was not expecting so many subscriptions! I'm nervous now. Hope you guys like the sequel, it's a little different from the first chapter.

Two months later, Castiel was on a plane, headed to Lebanon, Kansas. As far as the college knew (who had given him the money to go) he was going to visit the exclusive Bobby Singer collection. His colleagues were nothing short of gobsmacked. The Singer Collection was known worldwide, as was the owner’s reputation. Only a handful of people had ever seen it. When asked how Castiel managed the arrangement, he smiled shyly, replying he had a connection. That connection being in the form of a mechanic named Dean Winchester - his long distance boyfriend. But his colleagues didn’t need to know that.

He still wasn’t exactly sure how he had managed to land Dean as his boyfriend. One minute he was laughing at one of Rowena’s inappropriate jokes, the next a gorgeous green eyed man was asking if he was from Heaven. The whole thing was out of a bad romance novel in the best possible way. He smiled fondly at the memory. Dean had flirted awkwardly, Castiel thinking it was because Dean was nervous about propositioning him, when in reality Dean was just nervous around him in general. Which was, of course ridiculous. Castiel was just a nerdy, over achieving P.H.D. student (soon to be nerdy, over achieving professor) who bar tended on the side. What Dean saw in him he’d never know, but was eternally grateful for it.

Castiel checked his phone, ten minutes til touchdown. He was positively giddy. He and Dean had been planning this visit since their first Skype date. Dean had promised to give Castiel his space and allow him as much time as he needed consulting the books. Castiel had reassured him the two weeks were as much his, if not more, than the research. Besides, with Dean only being able to take one of the weeks off of work, Castiel had planned to look over the books while Dean was at work, leaving the second week to indulge in uninterrupted physical activities. (Because according to Dean, “There ain’t shit to do here. Seriously Cas, I live in the middle of nowhere.”)

The plane touched down and Castiel waited impatiently to file out. He wasn’t sure how to greet Dean, who was picking him up, being in conservative Kansas. (The entire plane had been full of flannel, Stetsons, and cowboy boots. Not a sight Castiel was accustomed to.) But his mind was put at ease the moment he saw the ridiculous sign Dean was holding. 

CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD, AND THURSDAYS, MY BRILLIANT HOT BOYFRIEND

For Dean not being a fan of “chick flick moments,” he certainly was romantic. Castiel could feel himself smiling stupidly as he walked up to him. Dean pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him passionately.

“I missed you,” Dean finally breathed against Castiel’s lips. Castiel could feel multiple eyes on them, and wondered if this display of affection wasn’t the smartest thing to do in a small town. But Dean didn’t seem to care, so neither did he.

"Yes, I can see that,” Castiel smirked. Dean took his bag, then his hand, leading him to the luggage pick up. Ten minutes later, they were in the front seat of Dean’s Impala, making out.

"What do you want to do?” Dean panted, “you hungry, or tired or what angel?”

"I could eat,” Castiel confessed, “been thinking about your burgers all afternoon.”

"Burgers it is then,” Dean smiled, starting Baby up. The twenty minute drive from the airport to Dean’s apartment went by in a blur. Dean was talking a mile a minute about how excited he was Castiel was here, and how he couldn’t wait to introduce him to everyone, and waking up next to him, and cooking for him, and watching movies, and….

Dinner was delicious, despite Dean declaring Castiel gross for putting blue cheese crumbles on his burger. "And yet you bought them for me,” Castiel smirked smugly. Dean grumbled something, trying to distract Castiel from noticing the faint pink hue on his cheeks. But he wasn’t able to hide the blush that formed when he showed Castiel the cherry pie he made him, telling him he was his cherry pie. Castiel squinted, tilting his head slightly, “I don’t understand that reference.”

"Are you kidding me?” Dean asked flatly. “You live in Vegas and you’ve never heard the song Cherry Pie?”

"No?” Castiel admitted softly, “Dean you know I don’t pay attention to pop culture.” Dean smiled, it was one of the things he loved about Castiel. He couldn’t care less about Miley Cyrus or Kim Kardashian. Hell, Castiel didn’t even know who Kim Kardashian was before he met Dean. Although, oddly enough, Dean had heard Castiel more than once sing Shake It Off during their Skype dates when he thought Dean wasn’t listening.

"It’s okay Cas, I’ll play if for you after we have a slice,” Dean reassured.

And that was how they spent their first night together in two months. With Castiel giggling uncontrollably at Dean, who was playfully stripping, singing along to Cherry Pie.

The next morning, (after discovering Castiel was NOT a morning person despite his warning Dean) they were sitting outside of Bobby’s house. He had told Dean to drop Castiel off at his house so they could carpool to work together. 

"I’ve got to tell you something -”

Castiel interrupted, “I’ve heard of his reputation. Don’t worry, I won’t eat or drink around the collection, and I brought gloves.”

"No, it’s not that. I mean yeah, he’s a hard ass about his collection, but,” Dean paused, collecting himself. He didn’t want to tell Castiel this over Skype, it being so personal. “Bobby’s really protective of me, and Sam… My mom died in a fire when I was four and it tore my dad up pretty bad… He became an alcoholic and … kind of … abusive… Bobby adopted us, and relocated his business here, for us. Why out in the middle of nowhere I’ll never know,” Dean smiled, chuckling, trying to lighten the mood. “So don’t be offended if he comes off gruff and hypercritical. It’s just his way of looking out for me.”

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Castiel whispered sympathetically. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not your fault. Awww, don’t look at me like that Cas. I don’t want your pity. I’m fine, honestly. I’ve made peace with everything. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you don’t think he’s a jackass.”

“If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you,” Castiel said, trying to be supportive. 

“Christ, you sound like Sam,” Dean snapped annoyed, leaving the car. Castiel rushed up behind Dean, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the back of his neck. He instantly felt the tension leave Dean’s body. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Dean side eyed him, giving him a chase kiss. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me Dean.” Castiel knew where Dean was coming from, not wanting pity. He hadn’t told Dean about his older brother Lucifer for the same reason. 

Dean nodded, straightening his jacket, “You’re welcome Cas.” Knocking on the door, the two were met by an older bearded man, wearing a truckers hat, glaring at Castiel, looking him up and down. 

“So you’re Castiel?” he growled unkindly. 

“Yes sir,” Castiel replied. 

“Dean told me you’re a theology student. You using him to get at my collection?”

“Bobby!” Dean yelled. 

“No sir I am not. I love Dean, more than anything. He didn’t tell me this was the Singer Collection until three weeks ago,” Castiel replied sternly. 

“You love me?” Dean asked awed. Castiel blushed, this was not the way he had planned on telling Dean. 

“I do Dean. Had something romantic planned to tell you, but I guess Mr. Singer saved you from one of your dreaded chick flick moments,” Castiel smirked slightly. 

"I don’t know, this is pretty chick flicky,” Dean teased. Castiel huffed, turned back towards Bobby, who was studying him. 

“As lovely dovey as that just was, you sure didn’t waste any time wanting to see my collection. You just got in yesterday right?” 

Dean spoke up, “That was my call Bobby. I figured it would be more productive if Cas looked the books over first, while I’m at work - so he wouldn’t be distracted by me.” Bobby remained silent, opening the door wide before retreating inside. They found Bobby standing next to a large desk, the infamous collection behind him. 

Bobby pointed at Castiel, “You break Dean’s heart, I’ll break your legs.”

Castiel nodded, “Fair enough.” 

“You damage one of my books, I’ll damage one of your fingers.”

Castiel paled, “Yes sir. Understood sir.” 

“Let’s go,” Bobby announced, leaving the two alone.

“I’ll see you at six. Don’t worry about Bobby, he’s joking… I think,” Dean added as an afterthought. “I ugh - I love you too Cas,” Dean blushed, smiling shyly before giving him a chase kiss on the lips. Castiel’s heart soared at hearing those words, easing his mind. Although, he couldn’t help but think maybe Dean only said it because it was expected of him. Castiel watched him leave, deep in thought, then settled down for a long day of research. Eight hours later, he was so engrossed in his work he didn’t register Dean standing next to him, almost tearing out the page he was studying in surprise. 

"This is amazing,” Castiel whispered reverently after recovering from his scare. 

Dean squeezed his shoulder gently, “You can tell me all about it over dinner.” And that was how they spent their second night together, with Dean lying on Castiel’s chest, only half understanding Castiel’s happy religious ramblings.

It wasn’t until the end of the week that Dean got around to introducing Castiel to everyone else. The first stop was a quick lunch at The Roadhouse. As soon as Ellen, Jo and Pamela were introduced to the fancy Las Vegas bartender, they demanded a demonstration. (For Dean was always bragging about him to the women, despite never actually having saw him properly bar tend.) Luckily, Castiel had anticipated something like this happening, and had spent the lulls at the brothel practicing, entertaining the girls. After Castiel had put on an elaborate show, Ellen grudgingly admitted Castiel was a pretty good bartender after all, turning Dean into a proud, smug boyfriend. Privately, she told Castiel if he ever found himself relocating to Kansas, she would happily give him a job.

The next stop, which Dean was most excited about, was his workplace, the auto shop. He couldn’t wait to introduce Castiel to the guys and show him his station and the pictures pinned up of their short time together in Vegas. Castiel fidgeted nervously during ride there. Both men may have worked at body shops, but they were very, very different types of body shops. Castiel didn’t know how to be one of the guys, he knew how to put his head down and work. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand reassuringly, “You’ve got nothing to worry about angel. Bobby is the worst of them and you’ve already met him.” 

Despite Castiel being a little nervous, he was mostly excited as they pulled up to Singer’s Auto Repair. This was where Dean worked, this was his element! The two men hopped out of the car and were greeted by Bobby.

"You’re late,” he commented. 

"Give the kid a break Bobby,” a voice from behind a car yelled. 

"Thanks Rufus,” Dean yelled back. He dropped his voice, “You’ll meet the other mechanics in a bit, Charlie called first dibs.” Castiel barely got one foot inside the lobby when something, or someone punched his shoulder.

"Castiel!” Charlie yelled excited, “it’s great to see you again.”

"It’s good to see you too,” Castiel smiled, lightly punching her shoulder back.

"Mostly because now Dean will shut up about you visiting,” Charlie smiled mischievously. 

"Alright, alright, that’s enough out of you,” Dean said embarrassed, the blush on his cheeks evident. “Let me introduce you to some of our more valuable employees.” He pointed to two men, “Cas, meet Garth and Chuck. Garth and Chuck, meet Castiel.” Garth immediately hugged Castiel, catching the bartender off guard. Chuck remained still, waving awkwardly.

Castiel smiled wide, thinking out loud, “Tristan would love you.”

Charlie giggled, “Really?”

"Who’s Tristan?” Chuck asked confused.

"A friend of mine.”

"Oh, I’m not gay,” Chuck replied, somewhere between apologetic and regretful.

"Neither is she,” Castiel smirked. 

Charlie interjected, "She’s lovely, and adorable, and has a wicked sense of humor. Don’t worry Chuck, she’s nothing like Becky. Come here, I’ll show you some pictures of her.” All four men turned, starting at her. “I found her Tumblr; we’ve been talking ever since. You didn’t know Castiel?” Castiel huffed amused, shaking his head no. “Then you should know Dean, Tristan tells me Castiel only talks about visiting you.” 

Castiel blushed deeply. “You mentioned mechanics I had to meet?” he whispered to Dean. Dean rescued him, ushering him into the garage, but not before Castiel was able to discreetly snap a picture of Chuck and send it to Tristan.

“You already know Bobby, that’s Benny, and that’s Rufus under the car,” Dean pointed. 

Benny shook Castiel’s hand firmly. “Good to finally meet you brother,” he drawled out, “Dean’s told me an awful lot ‘bout you.”

"Ugh, you too,” Castiel replied awkwardly. Something didn’t sit right right with him about Benny, but he shrugged it off. 

"Let me show you my station, you can hang out there, or the office would be more comfortable…” Dean trailed off. 

"I’ll stay here. I want to watch you work,” Castiel winked, making Dean turn red. A bell rang as a car pulled into the bay.

"You boys got this? I’m checking out early,” Bobby announced. 

"Yeah, we’re good, have a good weekend Bobby,” Dean called.

"Thank you, Mr. Singer, for letting me look at your collection. It was an honor,” Castiel waved. He had spoken to Bobby a few times since their first meeting, and Bobby had slowly warmed up to him.

"You’re welcome,” Bobby replied gruffly, “just give me back my mechanic in a week.”

"No shotgun Vegas weddings here,” Castiel joked.

"You don’t invite me and you’re a dead man,” Bobby deadpanned.

"Yes sir,” Dean and Castiel said in unison. The two men looked at each other sheepishly, ignoring the implications. Dean went to help the customer and Castiel retreated to Dean’s work bench, smiling at seeing the pinned up pictures of them in Vegas. There were a few other pictures. Two of him and Charlie in medieval costumes, and one of him holding a new born baby. 

That must be Adam, Castiel thought. He remembered when Dean had called him at 3:45 in the morning, crying excitedly about becoming an uncle. He turned his gaze towards Dean, watching him in loving fascination. He was so different then when he was at the brothel. He was confident and assertive as opposed to awkward and shyly reserved. It was why Castiel had flirted with Dean in the first place - he thought he had a chance with the gorgeous mechanic.

He smiled to himself, wondering how disastrous things could have gone if the tables had been turned and their first meeting had been him visiting Dean’s place of work. He would have stuttered awkwardly, trying to engage Dean in car talk; returning repeatedly so Dean could fix his car after intentionally damaging it just so he could see Dean again.

He watched Dean run around, checking the oil, sliding under the car, and other things that were beyond him. For some reason, Dean had wanted Castiel with him for the second half of his shift that day. He figured Charlie wanted to have dinner with them, or maybe they were going to Sam’s and Ruby’s place to give them a break from the baby. Castiel didn’t care the reason why, he was just glad he could watch Dean apply his trade. 

Feeling his phone vibrate, Castiel checked it, shocked at seeing how much time had passed. Dean’s shift was almost over, and Castiel would finally have him all to himself! Castiel chuckled, reading the text. Dean was on him almost instantly. Castiel swallowed a moan, seeing Dean covered in grease smudges. He looked sweaty and filthy and masculine. Castiel wanted to take him right there.

"What’s so funny?” Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but Castiel could hear the worry in his voice. He was probably wondering who was texting him. After all, Castiel wasn’t exactly the most social person.

"Tristan’s reply to the photo I sent her of Chuck,” Castiel answered. Dean snorted relieved, rolling his eyes. “I’ll forward it to you so you can send it to Charlie.”

"Oh no, don’t drag me into this,” Dean warned, “I’ll give you Charlie’s number… Can I see the text though?” A few minutes later, they heard a loud laugh and spotted a very flustered looking Chuck.

Castiel gently tugged on Dean’s shirt, "So what’s going on after your shift?”

"What do you mean?” 

"I assume there’s a reason why I’ve been sitting around here for the past two hours?”

Dean smiled, “It’s a surprise. It will be worth the wait, I promise.”

"I’ve already been waiting two months Dean,” Castiel growled seductively.

Dean checked his watch, “Then another forty five minutes should be easy for you,” he winked.

"You’re so going to get it tonight,” Castiel threatened.

"Benny! Garth!” Dean yelled. Garth popped his head in the garage. “What do you think Rufus, should we let them go home early? It’s slow enough.”

Rufus looked around the shop, “Fine with me.”

"Thanks brother,” Benny said, slapping Dean on the shoulder. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from tensing and glaring at the interaction as a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He stood, crowding the two men. Benny nodded at him, “Take care Castiel.” Castiel smiled tightly. 

After Benny left, Dean turned to Castiel, "At first I didn’t believe it, but you are definitely your mother’s son.”

Castiel squinted, tilting his head, “What do you mean?”

"You stared Benny down the exact same way your mom did every time she saw me.”

"Oh, I did? I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized halfheartedly. 

"You weren’t… jealous we’re you?” Dean grinned. Castiel returned to his seat, folding his arms, waiting for Dean’s shift to end. So what if he was jealous of Benny? He got to spend day after day with Dean, working next to him. Castiel had only spent a grand total of eleven days with Dean. 

Dean all but kicked everyone else out of the shop, insisting on closing and cleaning up. Castiel groaned. After a long week of pouring over poorly written manuscripts, all he wanted to do was lose himself in his boyfriend - not clean up a body shop. When the last person had left, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, kissing Dean passionately.

"Wait, wait,” Dean protested.

"I’m done waiting Dean,” Castiel growled against the mechanic’s lips. 

Dean shivered, “I know angel, I know, I’m sorry.” He pulled away, catching his breath. “I’m gonna pull my car in, so watch out,” Dean said with a wave of his hand, taking off.

Castiel huffed exasperated. He’s not seriously going to work on it is he? Castiel returned to his seat, breathing deeply to calm himself. I have a whole week with him, he reminded himself. He watched Dean pull in, jump out, lock up the shop and pop the hood of his car, disappearing from Castiel’s sight.

"Cas, come here,” Dean called out. Castiel remained still, wanting to give Dean his space so he didn’t snap at him. “Babe, come here!” Dean yelled. Castiel still didn’t move. “Castiel?” Dean asked sadly. The bartender sighed, they were alone now, maybe he could sneak in some more kisses.

"Yes Dean?” Castiel asked, walking over to him.

"Hey there angel,” Dean grinned from ear to ear. Castiel’s breath hitched. Dean was shirtless, bent over, ass high in the air, clad in impossibly tight jeans. Castiel swallowed hard, eagerly drinking in the sight. 

"I don’t deserve you,” Castiel breathed. 

Dean scrunched up his face, “What?”

"I was so frustrated with you, wanting to stay late. This possibility never even cross my mind,” Castiel admitted.

"Well come over here and make it up to me,” Dean smiled, wiggling his hips. “You did say I was going to get it tonight.”

Castiel cracked a gummy smile, “I did didn’t I?” Dean slammed the hood shut, bending over the car, practically presenting himself to the other man. “Dean,” Castiel whispered thickly, kneading his ass. Dean moaned, thrusting back into Castiel’s touch. Castiel kicked Dean’s legs apart, standing between them. He grabbed Dean’s hips, grinding into him. Dean whimpered, lighting scratching at the hood.

"Cas,” Dean begged. Castiel draped himself over Dean, his hard cock digging into Dean’s ass.

"Do you feel that?” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear. Dean whimpered back pathetically. “Do you feel how hard I am? That’s because of you Dean. That’s what you do to me.” Dean wiggled away from Castiel, flipping over onto his back, pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. He palmed Castiel’s erection, rubbing it through his pants.

"Better take care of this then,” Dean grinned, rubbing harder. He laid back on the hood, lacing his fingers behind his head. Castiel looked Dean over hungrily, there was a whole host of things he wanted to do to the mechanic. Castiel reached out, unbuttoning Dean’s jeans. He smiled darkly, finding Dean had gone commando. It sent a wicked thrill through him, knowing Dean had spent all day like this, for him - because of him. He unzipped Dean, taking him out. Dean moaned, unlacing his fingers, thrusting his hips up slightly. Castiel was breathing heavily, Dean was writhing around on the hood of his own car with his cock out, leaking on himself. It was too much for the bartender.

"Dean,” Castiel asked, his voice shaking, “can I - can I take a picture of you? You look so beautiful like this.” Dean’s eyes were a dark forest green and the shop lights were hitting his glistening cock just right, illuminating it.

Dean blushed shyly, “Yeah, okay.” Castiel snapped a few pictures on his phone, trying to get as many different angles as possible. This alone was worth the trip to Kansas. But, as much as Castiel wanted to climb on top of Dean and have his way with him, he didn’t think that would be the most comfortable, or the safest. So instead, he leaned over Dean, rubbing against him teasingly.

"You wanna hear what I’m going to do to you Dean?” Castiel growled. He had asked Abaddon for a lesson in dirty talk, after Dean confessed to him how much his voice turned him on (which she gave Castiel, grudgingly, after being paid double.) 

"Yeah,” Dean breathed.

"I’m going to flip you over and lick you out. And then when your hole is stretched open and begging for my cock, you’re going to get on your knees and suck me.”

"Jesus, Cas,” Dean breathed heavily, rocking his hips into the other man.

"But first,” Castiel mused, “I’m going to swallow that pretty cock of yours. I’d hate for you to cum all over your car without being able to clean the mess up. I don’t think cum is good for the paint job.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “I can clean it,” he said softly. 

Castiel looked around the shop, “How? I don’t see anything.” 

Dean blushed darkly, averting his eyes, "I could lick it clean.” 

Castiel swallowed hard, not believing what he just heard. “You would - you would do that?” Dean could hear the lust in Castiel’s voice, emboldened him.

"Flip me over and I’ll show you.” Dean was on his stomach instantly with Castiel ripping his pants off. But suddenly, Castiel stopped. Dean turned, grinning mischievous at the bartender. 

"Oh Dean,” Castiel whispered, running his thumb over the green plug. 

"You like it?” he asked, wiggling his hips. Castiel remained silent, gazing at the plug. “I wanted to be ready for you, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Castiel felt honored that Dean was willing to do this for him. Over their Skype dates Dean had told him about his handful of male encounters. He had always known, deep down, that he was bisexual, but hadn’t acted on his desires until one of his old girlfriends talked him into pegging. 

After they broke up, he fooled around with a few guys which felt nice at the time, but left him feeling empty, so he never bothered with toys or self exploration figuring it would feel the same. Castiel and that damned vibrator was a first, and Dean was hooked. On their very first Skype date Dean had asked a million questions about what other toys there where, and which ones he should get. Castiel was only too happy to educate him. And once Dean’s toys had started arriving (Castiel buying quite a few for him), he would demonstrate them for Castiel (“to make sure you’re using them correctly,” Castiel would say.) But Dean had kept this purchase a secret, wanting to surprise Castiel.

"Do you remember the second thing I said to you?” Castiel asked, slowly teasing the plug out.

Dean shuttered, “You said the bottle matched my eyes.”

"This plug matches your eyes as well,” Castiel commented, holding it up. Dean grabbed it, wiggling his hips, trying to entice Castiel. Castiel spanked Dean, who inhaled sharply, freezing instantly. He filed that information away for later. “It’s ironic isn’t it?” Castiel asked, looking around.

"What is?” Dean asked thickly.

"Surrounded by all this lube and we can’t use it.”

Dean cracked up, laughing into the hood. He looked over his shoulder, putting on his best seductive face, “You know, you did say I was going to blow you.”

"I did didn’t I?” Castiel considered. Dean slid off the hood, sinking to his knees. He palmed Castiel’s erection, grinning up at him. “Be quick about it, I want to be in that gorgeous ass of yours.” Dean huffed softly, smiling shyly, taking Castiel out. Castiel’s breath hitched. Dean was just staring at his twitching, leaking cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Dean licked the pearl of pre-cum, teasing the slit. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, gently fisted Dean’s hair. 

Dean hollowed out his cheeks, sucking on the head. Castiel groaned, thrusting slightly. Their eyes met just as Dean was taking more into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, taking Castiel all the way to the root. 

"That’s enough,” Castiel moaned. But Dean kept on sucking, tonguing the sensitive spot under is head. “Dean, I know you like sucking on my cock, but you have to stop now.” He shuttered as Dean moaned around him, refusing to stop. Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder firmly, pulling him off of him. Dean just smiled at him, looking pleased with himself. “Get on the car,” Castiel breathed heavily. 

Dean bent over the hood, presenting himself. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips, positioning himself at Dean’s entrance, nudging teasingly. Dean moaned, thrusting back into the empty air. “Cas,” he pleaded.

"Yes?”

"Cas please. Fuck me,” Dean begged.

"You seemed content sucking on my cock just a second ago,” Castiel commented. Dean just groaned, rubbing his hard, weeping cock against the hood of his car. “Now, now, none of that,” Castiel chastised, spanking Dean again. There was no need for Dean to whine or beg for what he wanted. Castiel would give Dean anything he wanted if he only asked. But Castiel had discovered Dean liked his pleasure dragged out and delayed, so he complied for as long as he could.

He ran his hands up and down Dean’s back soothingly, sliding in easily. Dean groaned, reaching for a window wiper, trying to steady himself. The two found their rhythm quickly, like they hadn’t been separated for the past two months. Castiel’s sharp, hard thrusts were making Dean’s cock rub against the hood on the good side of painful. Dean groaned, there Castiel went talking dirty again.

"How long have you been planning this, getting fucked over your own car?” Castiel asked, slamming into Dean, making the car rock beneath them. "I bet you touched yourself thinking about this didn’t you? Imagined what I felt like inside of you.” 

“I did! I did!” Dean cried out, “Sometimes - sometimes I would fuck myself with the dildo you bought me and… and pretend it was you.”

Castiel groaned, thrusting harder, “You want my cock that badly baby?” 

"I told you I’d pay two thousand for it.”

Castiel smiled, shifting his hips, “You don’t have to do that. Just show me how badly you want me. Let me see you come all over your precious car.” Castiel thrusted deeper, hitting Dean’s prostrate. “That way every time you look or drive your car you’ll be reminded of this moment, with my cock up your ass and you –”

Castiel was interrupted by Dean trembling, covering the hood in long, thick ropes. And good to his word, Dean started lapping up his mess. Castiel groaned, his thrusts starting to become erratic. He had created a monster. Just two months ago he was stuffing Dean with his first vibrator and now he was watching him lick up his own cum. The sight was too much for Castiel. Dean was still licking when Castiel came, and he continued to lick as Castiel rode out his orgasm. It made Castiel’s head spin.

He nipped at Dean’s back before flipping him over, and pulling him into a firm kiss, tasting the mechanic on his tongue. They broke, panting against each other, staring into each other’s eyes, a little overwhelmed by what had just transpired. 

“My god Dean, and I thought what we did before was hot,” Castiel whispered in awe. "Was it as good as you imagined?” He was fairly certain of the answer, but he needed the reassurance. He liked knowing he had pleased Dean.

"You really have to ask?” Dean smiled.

Castiel returned the smile before squinting, tilting his head, "Dean, why are you holding a wiper blade?” 

"Aww, shit,” Dean chuckled.

*****

They spent their weekend sleeping in late, cuddling, eating, watching t.v., fooling around, fixing broken windshield wipers and giving Dean’s car a proper washing.

On Monday, they made the three hour drive to Topeka. (“Seriously Cas, that’s the only thing to do here.”) Their first stop however, took some convincing from Dean.

"I’m going to look ridiculous,” Castiel protested. 

"That’s the idea Cas!” Dean smiled. “Besides,” he dropped his voice, “you have pictures of me with my cock out on top of my car. I think you can manage wearing a cowboy outfit.”

Castiel sighed, knowing Dean was right. Taking the outfit from him, he entered the changing room starting to strip. Castiel stared at the offending clothes, shaking his head - when in Rome. On went the blue shirt, then the jeans. Tucking his shirt in, he checked himself out in the mirror. The jeans sat low on his hips, the large belt buckle drawing attention to his crotch. It didn’t look as bad as Castiel had thought it would. Castiel stuffed one foot into a boot, then the other, pulling the jeans over them. Castiel gave himself one final look in the mirror putting the Stetson on. Yep, absolutely ridiculous. But, if it got a smile out of Dean it was worth it.

"What do you think?” Castiel asked, posing for Dean. The mechanic was too stunned to speak. “Told you it would look stupid on me.” Dean threw himself at the bartender, dragging him back inside the dressing room. Dean’s mouth was on Castiel’s, devouring him.

"You look like a fucking porn star,” Dean growled. 

"Is that - a good thing?” Castiel asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Considering I want to fuck the shit out of you, yeah I’d say it’s a good thing,” Dean replied, returning to kissing Castiel. His hands fumbled blindly with the belt buckle as he kissed down Castiel’s neck. Castiel gasped feeling Dean’s fingers wrap around his half hard cock.

"Dean, we can’t do this here,” Castiel moaned softly as Dean began sucking on his neck. “Dean, did you hear me?”

"Yeah I heard you,” Dean replied, stroking Castiel roughly. He nipped and sucked on Castiel’s neck, trying to distract him.

"We’re going to get caught,” Castiel warned, mortified. 

"Not if you keep quite. The stores empty, the employees don’t give a shit,” Dean muttered again Castiel’s neck. Castiel closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Dean to steady himself. He was fully hard and leaking in Dean’s hand, who took full advantage of it. Dean quickened his pumps, swallowing the moans that were coming out of Castiel. Dean broke the kiss, and Castiel open his eyes, trying to chase it. Castiel was too clouded with lust to see the mischief in Dean’s eyes. 

"You scared of getting caught angel?” Dean asked, thumbing Castiel’s head. The bartender’s blue eyes fluttered closed as be nodded yes. “You scared someone’s going to catch you getting a hand job? Scared of being caught like the naughty boy you are?” 

Castiel moaned loudly, fucking into Dean’s hand. Dean grinned wickedly, pumping him harder. (After Dean had confessed to Castiel his little turn on about Castiel’s voice, Castiel had confessed sheepishly, through much coaxing, that he really, really liked being called a naughty boy. Dean had just been waiting for the right opportunity to use this information.)

"My naughty little angel,” Dean cooed, biting the bolt of Castiel’s jaw. “Naughty little cowboy really,” Dean mused as Castiel’s hips thrusted again. “I bet you secretly like this don’t you, being used in a changing room.”

"Yes,” Castiel grounded out, surprising Dean. Castiel had spent his entire life being responsible and respectable, but ever since he met Dean he wanted that to change. He wanted more than a walk on the wild side. He wanted to feel alive.

"Just what I thought. Everyone thinks you’re such a good boy don’t they? Castiel, the humble P.H.D. student. Castiel, the good son, helping out bar tending. You have everyone fooled don’t you? You almost had me fooled too, letting me call you angel. But you’re no angel at all are you Castiel? Angel’s don’t let their boyfriends give them hand jobs in tiny little rooms letting everyone hear how they’re enjoying being used. No, I know exactly what you are. You are a very naughty, naughty, boy.”

Castiel gasped loudly, coming in the mechanic’s hand. Dean milked him, continuing to tease him. “Look what you did, you came in your pants. I can’t think of anything naughtier - oh, yes I can, these aren’t even your pants angel. Guess that means you’re going to have to buy them and wear them home to remind you of what a naughty boy you are.”

Dean fixed up Castiel as best he could, trying to hide the wet patch in the front of the jeans. He handed Castiel his old clothes, telling him to keep them at crotch level, but Castiel was too fucked out to pay attention. Dean ripped off all the price tags he could find, waiting for Castiel to sobber up a little.

"I don’t deserve you,” Castiel whispered softly.

Dean frowned, "Why do you keep saying that?” 

"You’re so good to me.”

Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek, “You’re good to me too Cas. Did you forget about what happened in the garage?”

Castiel looked away, "I’m sorry about ruining these pants, I’ll pay for them.”

"Cas, I can’t even tell you how hot that was. I have a raging hard on from that okay? Don’t ever apologize for enjoying yourself around me. And don’t worry about the pants. As soon as I saw you I made up my mind I was buying you the whole outfit.” Castiel tried to protest but Dean kissed him silent. “A thank you gift for all the things you’ve bought and done for me.” He ran his fingers through Castiel’s short hair, “Now let’s get out of here. I’m not done with you in that outfit yet. I want to take you home and get my money’s worth out of it.” 

"Okay,” Castiel smiled shyly.

*****

Wednesday night found Castiel with a baby in his arms. He and Dean were spending the night at Sam’s and Ruby’s to give them a break from the baby. Castiel didn’t mind, he was happy to help out. As he bounced Adam in his arms, he would occasionally catch Dean smiling fondly at him.

"What?” Castiel questioned.

"You look good with a baby,” Dean replied, “a natural.”

A sad smile flashed across Castiel’s face. “It brings back memories,” he said more to Adam then Dean. “I was seven when Hannah was born. Complete surprise to my parents. After my dad left, I helped take care of her. My eldest brother had already been kicked out of the house and Gabriel was too immature, so the responsibility fell to me.” His eyes meet Dean’s, “You weren’t wrong when you called me the good son.”

Adam started crying, and Castiel gently rocked him in his arms, softly singing a lullaby. Once Adam fell silent Dean spoke. "I mentioned my mom died… I had to take care of Sammy a lot, when my dad was drunk, before the adoption went through.” An awkward silence filled the room. Neither man was too eager to discuss their early childhood. “I better check on the sauce, don’t want it to burn,” Dean said excusing himself.

After dinner, Castiel was lying down on the couch with Dean snuggled up on top of him, watching t.v., and the baby monitor just out of reach.

"Hey Cas, you said you had something romantic planned for telling me you loved me, what was it?”

Castiel huffed, and was about to tease him about chick flick moments when he bit his lip, thinking better of it given the recent confession. “It wasn’t romantic, not really. I was going to wait until the end of the week to tell you. Bought you a present, nothing fancy, just a plain ring… I know it’s been hard, us living so far away, and I wouldn’t blame you if you said this long distance relationship wasn’t working for you; but I thought, if I gave you the ring, when you looked at it, maybe you would think of me and that I love you.”

Dean searched Castiel’s face, “What are you saying Cas? You’re not… trying to break up with me, are you? Is that why you keep saying you don’t deserve me? Was it a lie, when you said you loved me? We’re you just- ”

"What?” Castiel bolted upright. “No, of course I love you Dean. If it was up to me I’d mar-” Castiel stopped himself from saying marriage. “What I meant was over the months I’ve realized we’re polar opposites. I’m introverted and don’t have many friends past you, Hannah and Gabriel. You’re an extrovert, the life of the party. Everyone’s so happy to see you Dean; you’re like the sun, spreading love and warmth everywhere you go. I know I don’t have much to offer you, especially from a thousand miles away. So if you meet someone that makes you happier closer to home, like … like… Benny, I would understand. I don’t want to hold you back Dean, I want you to be happy, with or without me. But preferably with,” Castiel smiled softly, hopefully. He had already been with Dean longer then he expected, and each day was a blessing.

“Oh Cas,” Dean sighed, kissing him reassuringly. “You’re kind of an idiot. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t have your eloquence with words, hell I don’t even have a college degree. I’m just a mechanic from Kansas. That’s all there is to me. My friends are the only things I have Cas. You have your education, your… intellect. You’ve been to Rome, Paris, London,;you can speak four different languages. I’m in awe of you Cas. How are you not bored of me? I’m scared to death one day you’re going to wake up and wonder why you’re with me. You can do so much better than me.”

Castiel made to protest, but Dean stopped him. “And I have no plans of finding anyone better because that’s literally impossible. So like it or not you’re stuck with me angel.” Castiel couldn’t stop the gummy smile that spread over his face. “And you bet your hot ass I want to marry you - shotgun wedding or not,” Dean grinned.

Castiel panicked, “Dean -”

"You don’t want to marry me?” Dean pouted. 

This was all happening so fast! Castiel tried to backpedal, “I don’t want to scare you off! We’ve only know each other a little over two months and we’re already taking about marriage? I admit, I do feel a - profound bond with you, but I don’t want you rushing into this and regretting it. Besides, you live in Kansas and I live in Vegas and -”

Dean interrupted him, “You said you’d be done with your P.H.D. program in three months?”

"Yes.”

"And after that you’re a free agent right? You can do whatever you want after that? You could be a professor, or write another thesis - book or whatever, or move to Kansas and bar tend at The Roadhouse,” Dean suggested.

Castiel grinned, “I could do any of those things.”

"Or I could move to Vegas, I know there’s lots of custom body shops there. I watch them on t.v.,” Dean said excitedly. 

"You would do that for me? Uproot your whole life?” Castiel felt tears welling up in his eyes, there was so much love in Dean. He fought the urge to say ‘I don’t deserve you.’

"I wouldn’t be uprooting my life, I be starting a new one with you,” Dean replied simply.

Castiel choked out a laugh as tears started to flow, “I can see you’re dislike for chick flick moments.” 

"Thank you!” Dean shouted, kissing Castiel’s tears away.

"Shhhh, don’t wake up the baby,” Castiel whispered.

“Oh! Sorry!” Dean smiled through a whisper. “You have the ring back at my place?”

"Yes.”

"Then we got errands to run tomorrow.”

Castiel looked confused, “What errands?”

"We can’t get married if you don’t have a ring. I’m buying my fiance a wedding ring tomorrow!” Dean beamed.

"I’ll get you a better ring too.”

"No you won’t, I want the ring you picked out for me… unless you got it out of a gumball machine or something,” Dean frowned. Castiel laughed, nodding his his head no. “And we’ll have to swing by the shop and tell everyone. Charlie will want to be a bridesmaid…. do we get to have bridesmaids?”

"Sometimes tells me Charlie won’t let us get married if we don’t.”

*****

Thursday was pandemonium. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling nor could he stop touching the engagement ring on his finger. He couldn’t believe he was engaged to Dean! He was sure he had died and gone to Heaven. One minute he was at Bobby’s house, studying Greek in a crumbling manuscript, the next he was in a jewelry store with Dean, picking out a ring.

The gang at the auto shop couldn’t believe it either (and neither could Sam and Ruby.) Charlie shrieked with excitement, asking them a million questions about the ceremony, quickly overwhelming the both of them. They had no idea there was so much involved in planning a wedding. “This is going to be more stressful then getting my P.H.D.,” Castiel had muttered to Dean. 

“Then it’s a good thing you have me to help,” Dean smiled reassuringly. “And I don’t want a giant ceremony like Charlie’s talking about, unless you do. I was thinker smaller, more intimate.”

"I was thinking the same,” Castiel smiled. 

Chuck had asked if Tristan would be at the wedding, then asked if he was invited to the wedding. (Apparently the two had begun communicating with each other thanks to matchmaker Charlie.) And Castiel could have sworn he saw tears in the eyes of gruff old Bobby Singer.

When they returned to Dean’s apartment, they Skyped Hannah who was remarkably calm and level headed. “She’s happy for us, in her own way,” Castiel reassured. Castiel almost regretted Skyping Gabriel and his boyfriend Balthazar. (’Balthazar?’ Dean had mouthed in disbelief.) The two immediately started trying to plan the lovebirds bachelor parties which Castiel wanted to hear none of, but Dean did out of sheer amusement.

"What about your mom?” Dean asked.

"I’ll tell her in person… What about your father?” Castiel replied hesitantly, only asking out of politeness.

"He died a few years ago.”

"Oh,” Castiel said softly. He wanted to say sorry, but after everything he had heard about John, he wasn’t really sorry the bastard was gone.

"You mentioned you had another brother?” Castiel stiffened, he knew this would come up sooner or later. Dean put his hands up, “I’m just trying to figure out the guest list. Once we have that we can figure out the venue and the catering. That’s what Charlie told me.” 

Castiel smiled at the idea of Dean already starting to plan their wedding. “He won’t be attending. I’ve lost contact with him. Last I heard he was living down south somewhere.” Thankfully, Dean dropped it, changing the subject.

"Hey, if you do decide to take up teaching, which would be really hot, what are you going to go by? Professor Novak? Professor Winchester? Professor Novak - Winchester? Professor Sexy?”

Castiel laughed as an idea took form, “Let me get back to you on that.”

*****

"Hey Cas,” Dean called out. “Cas, where are you?”

"In my new office,” Castiel yelled back.

"New office?” Dean whispered to himself. “Cas, this apartment is too small for the both of us and all our stuff. I was thinking we could upgrade, if we decide to stay here,” Dean yelled. He entered the spare bedroom, looking around confused. Castiel had done some redecorating. The small bed was pushed against one wall and the small desk and chair that had been in the garage was up against the other wall.

"Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said courtly. Dean looked towards the voice, swallowing hard. Castiel was in tight slacks, and a button down white dress shirt, off set with a rich, royal blue tie. “Do you know why I called you into my office today?” Dean shook his head no, confused. “You are failing my class,” Castiel said, unbuttoning his sleeves. 

“Oh!” Dean grinned wide eyed, intensely watching Castiel rolled up his sleeves. 

“You think it’s funny you’re failing my class Mr. Winchester?”

“No Professor Novak,” Dean said, taking a seat, “I need this class to graduate.”

"Exactly,” Castiel folded his arms, leaning against the desk, “so I don’t understand why you insist on failing my class.”

"I’m trying Professor Novak, I really am. I didn’t know I was failing. There’s just so much information to keep track of, it’s overwhelming. I have to pass this class Professor, I’ll do anything - anything.”

"Anything?”

"Anything.”

Castiel looked Dean up and down. “You’re not propositioning me are you Mr. Winchester? You wouldn’t be the first,” Castiel smirked slyly. 

Dean rose, approaching Castiel, “And what if I was?”

"That would be inappropriate and unethical.”

"No to mention incredibly naughty, fucking one of your students,” Dean winked.

"Who said anything about fucking, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel allowed himself a smug smile. “Strip, Mr. Winchester.” Dean practically tore his clothes off. He stood there, naked and half hard as Castiel slowly walked around him, inspecting him. He felt Castiel breathing on the back of his neck. “I’ve often wondered what you look like naked Mr. Winchester. You did not disappoint.” Dean puffed out his chest proudly. “Bend over the desk Mr. Winchester,” Castiel instructed. Dean strutted over, wiggling his ass as he bent over, presenting himself. “Do you know what happened to the last man who tried propositioning me?” Castiel asked, bringing his hand down on Dean ass.

Dean moaned, leaning into the sting, “No - no I don’t Professor Novak. What happened?” Castiel’s hand came down again, and another moan filled the room.

“I wasn’t always a boring, old, stuffy, professor.”

Dean looked over his shoulder smiling, “You aren’t any of those things Professor. You’re sexy - Professor Sexy.” Castiel resisted the urge to smile and roll his eyes, instead spanking Dean.

“I used to be a bartender in a brothel.”

“Did you only wear a bow tie? I would have liked to have seen that.” Another slap to Dean’s ass.

“A client tried to proposition me, so you know I did to him?” Castiel rubbed his erection into Dean’s ass.

“What?” Dean asked, grinding back. Castiel opened up one of the desk drawers, inviting Dean to look inside. Dean gasped softly, it was part of his toy collection - neatly folded silk panties, cock rings, and cock cages. 

“First,” Castiel said, taking Dean into his hand. He stroked slowly, teasingly, running his thumb over Dean’s slit. He allowed Dean to gently fuck into his hand. “I put a cock ring on him,” Castiel said, taking one from the drawer. He put it on Dean, drawing out a moan. He closed the drawer, opening the opposite one. Dean looked inside, it was full of his plugs, dildos and vibrators. “And then,’’ another slap, ’'I fucked him with a vibrator,” another slap. Castiel took out the lube from his pocket, coating three fingers. “And that’s exactly,” Castiel slid a finger into Dean who groaned thrusting back, “what I’m going to do to you.” Castiel pushed in a second finger as he selected Dean’s largest vibrator. Showing it to Dean, Castiel asked, “What do you think Mr. Winchester?”

Dean gasped, gripping the edge of the desk as Castiel added the last finger, pumping him roughly. “Good - good, but I was hoping you’d fuck me yourself Professor Novak.”

“You have to earn that Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said, removing his fingers. 

“How - how do I -” Dean groaned as he felt the vibrator enter him.

“Do you think about me Mr. Winchester? While you’re in class? While you touch yourself?” Castiel asked, switching on the vibrator.

Dean’s hips snapped, “Why do you think I’m falling Professor?”

“Then I want you to get on the bed and show me how you touch yourself when you think about me. And if you do a satisfactory performance, I’ll fuck you.” Dean had done this a few times over Skype, which Castiel had enjoy immensely, but he wanted to see it in person, finally! With the vibrator switched off, Dean made his way to the bed, but not before receiving one final spank.

Dean laid on his back, taking his leaking cock in hand. Castiel set the vibrator on the second to last lowest setting, now knowing Dean preferred the constant low buzzing as opposed to edging. Dean moaned Castiel’s name, switching between fisting his cock and working the vibrator in and out. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, greedily watching Dean. He suddenly felt too warm. Off came the tie, then the shirt, then the pants. He sat just as naked as Dean, getting off on Dean getting off on him.

Castiel laid down next to Dean. “You look so beautiful like this Dean. More beautiful than I could ever imagine.” Dean caught Castiel’s lips in a kiss, rolling on top of him. Blue eyes met green, and they were no longer Mr. Winchester and Professor Novak, just Dean and Castiel. “Let me take this,” Castiel said, slipping off the cock ring. Dean groaned in relief, kissing Castiel lazily as he felt Castiel gently stroking him.

“Hey Cas, whatever did happen to the last guy who propositioned you?” Dean mused.

Castiel smirked, “I married him.”

“Lucky guy.”

“I’m the lucky one.”

“No you’re the sappy one,” Dean teased. Castiel rolled Dean over, rubbing their cocks together.

“Mr. Winchester,” Castiel teased back. 

“Future Mr. Winchester,” Dean grinned.

Castiel pretend to look shocked, “Future Mr. Novak! Lets get that vibrator out of you.”

“Finally!”

They made love languidly, revealing in the sensation of each other, both fully aware in a few days they wouldn’t see each other again for two to three months. But to them, that was still light years away. For now, they were too wrapped up in each other. They climaxed together, whispering ‘I loves yous’ to each other. As they snuggled, they traced patterns in each other’s skin, exchanging kisses. 

It wasn’t long before their conversation turned towards their wedding. They threw around a few ideas, not settling on anything. 

“Hey angel.”

“Yes?”

Dean grinned mischievously, “Can I proposition you to wear a wedding dress to the ceremony? I bet you’d make a beautiful bride.”

Castiel snorted, “You wear the dress; you’re the one who likes to wear ladies panties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really tempted to write a third chapter, which would be the bachelor party and the wedding (where Tristan and Chuck would meet) and Lucifer making a surprise appearance (spoilers lol) and the honeymoon. But they're just random ideas floating around in my head at the moment so... don't hold you're breath, but there may be another chapter posted down the line.


End file.
